confições
by sango7higurashi
Summary: deidara sempre sentiu inveja de itachi, mas esse sempre admirou seu jeito sincero


Disclaymer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dedicatória: dedico essa fic a samia pelo nosso aniversario e por ela estar fazendo o favor de digitar o capitulo da minha fic(sim eu vou voltar a ativa)

Confições

Naquele dia, todos os membros da Akatsuki estavam reunidos, Pain queria reuni-los para discutir o que seria feito agora que, após 3 anos, iriam voltar a caçar seus bijus (isso é pouco antes do shipuuden ok?).

Itachi estava em um canto da caverna quando Deidara se aproximou dele

- você não se cansa de ficar sempre sozinho e com essa cara de merda?

O Uchiha pensou em não responder, mas mudou de idéia e falou de forma seca:

- é a única cara que eu tenho

- mas você podia sorrir, podia fazer algo mais... Artistico

- como ser tão idiota como você?

Deidara se sentiu ofendido, o Uchiha sempre falava mal de sua arte

"você vai ver quem é o idiota quando eu te derrotar"

Assim, Deidara fez um pássaro de argila bem grande

- veja a minha arte seu Uchiha desprezível

E ele explodiu o pássaro, mas com isso ele causou um desmoronamento fazendo ambos ficarem presos e com uma única fresta para lhes trazer luz

- parabéns, idiota

- calma, é só explodir isso

- claro que não, vai nos soterrar

- então como sugere que a gente saia daqui?

- é só usar um jutsu de terra, com o sharingan

Embora isso fosse óbvio Deidara se irritou

- que droga, o seu sharingan faz tudo, você é perfeito... Porque eu não posso ser assim também?

- o que você...

- CARALHO! VOCE NÃO INTENDE? EU TE INVEJO! VOCE É PERFEITO, E EU SOU UMA FALHA, PORQUE NEM A MINHA ARTE, QUE EU SEMPRE ACHEI QUE ERA IMBATIVEL PERDEU PRA VOCE, TODO O MEU AMOR POR ELA... Não valeu nada...

Enquanto jogava toda a sua raiva no Uchiha ele chorou, como uma criança

- não sinta inveja de mim, ao contrario de mim sua arte vem do coração, um coração tão limpo e sincero como suas lagrimas, não se torne alguém podre como eu, até você pode me superar

E com aquelas palavras e o sorriso triste e gentil que Itachi lhe deu ele parou de chorar e corou levemente, e ficou muito vermelho quando sentiu as mãos frias do Uchiha encostarem-se ao seu rosto e aproximar o rosto do seu como se fosse beijá-lo, mas parou e sussurrou baixinho

- me desculpe

E se separou, logo depois Kisame abriu uma passagem e surgiu perante eles

- porque não abriu passagem Itachi-san?

- porque sabia que alguém iria abrir de forma a eu não necessitar gastar meu chackra

Kisame deu de ombros e saiu e logo depois Itachi o seguiu, mas antes parou para ouvir o sussurro de Deidara

- você pode fraquejar também

Embora o loiro não tenha visto uma pequena lagrima rolou dos olhos frios de Itachi enquanto esse sussurrou

- obrigado

E aquela foi a ultima vez que se falaram, pouco depois começou a caça aos bijus e Deidara morreu por Itachi, morreu por enxergar nos olhos de Sasuke aqueles olhos frios do único homem que rejeitou sua arte e mesmo assim roubou seu coração.

--

Alguns anos depois

- ei... Itachi... Acorda

Depois de ouvir pela milésima vez o jovem de cabelos negros, de uns 12 anos de idade, abriu os olhos revelando sua irritação

- o que você quer Deidara?

- vamos comer lamen?

Os olhos azuis do loiro brilharam ao falar a palavra lamen

- vai com o seu pai, ele é que te viciou nessa porcaria

- mas eu quero ir com você...

Ele então fez uma carinha chorosa e enrolou os dedos em seu cabelo loiro que batia nos ombros

- certo, eu vou com você, alias, o que você queria me dizer mais cedo, antes de eu pegar no sono?

- que eu sonhei com você, mas o estranho é que no sonho seus olhos eram frios... Tipo o do sasuke-san... E eu não entendi muito, mas a gente tava brigando... E eu tinha cabelo comprido... E você quase me beijou

O jovem parou de andar e virou para o loiro

- seu estranho...

- mas você também disse que já sonhou comigo lembra? Eu tinha morrido e você tava chorando na chuva...

- mas isso é porque você é meu amigo... Não sou estranho igual você que sonha com beijo gay

-é assim é?

E antes que Itachi pudesse falar alguma coisa Deidara o beijou, um beijo puro e inocente e uma pequena frase ecoou em sua mente quando se separaram

"você também pode fraquejar"

E antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa sentiu uma lagrima cair pelo seu rosto

- nossa foi tão ruim assim?

- cala a boca, você deve ter me contaminado com sua doença

E Deidara sorriu, aquele sorriso sincero que tanto fazia Itachi sorrir e quebrava a frieza de seus olhos

Nya... Espero que não tenha ficado muito idiota

E para os fans das minhas fic eu vou continuar, em breve coloco uma nota explicativa...

É isso...

Ja ne


End file.
